a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional miniaturized power supply, and more particularly to a power supply wherein a primary side circuit is installed on an independent circuit board, a secondary side circuit is installed on another independent circuit board, and the two circuit boards are assembled in a three-dimensional form, such that an entire volume of the circuit boards after being assembled can be diminished to be emplaced in a chamber of a container; and at a same time, a space which is in compliance with an ITE (Information Technology Equipment) insulation spacing regulation is provided between the primary side circuit and the secondary side circuit.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A circuit board A of a conventional power supply is shown in FIG. 13, wherein the circuit board A can be in a rectangular or a round shape, with its dangerous low voltage primary side circuit B and a safe low voltage secondary side circuit C for processing an AC power being constructed respectively on a surface of the circuit board A. An insulation spacing L is provided between the dangerous low voltage primary side circuit B and the safe low voltage secondary side circuit C to be in compliance with a safety regulation of an ITE product. The regulation includes tests for danger of an electric shock, danger of energy, danger of a fire, mechanical danger, radiation danger, and chemical danger. As the dangerous low voltage primary side circuit B along with its electronic elements, and the safe low voltage secondary side circuit C along with its electronic elements are all constructed on the surface of the single circuit board A, the area and a volume of the circuit board A will be large and therefore, it will be difficult to emplace the circuit board A of that power supply into a container with a smaller space.
Accordingly, how to miniaturize the power supply to emplace its circuit board into the container with the limited space is an issue to be resolved by the present invention.